L'enquêteur
This character is normally played with an internal view : the 'camera' is this character's view. The first time we saw this character 'from outside' was in the 7th episode of the season 1 of Just an Investigator's Chronicles. History He was born in the French countryside and had such a good education. After graduating from high school, he completed a technical degree in electrical engineering and worked several years in a company providing services for the industry and its impressive electric systemsIn Season #3 of the series, thans to his experience as an electricity specialist, he was able to tell which model of electric breaker was present in the submarine main system, and to use it.. Because of his personal choices, he left the company and searched for a new job. His great sense of observation, his always down-to-Earth attitude and his desire to travel, he wanted to become a detective. He worked in L'Organisation for years as a private detective, but when this organization turned into an illegal business, he was sent to investigate some happenings on "Island of Terror". Afterwards, thanks to Mathilde, he found out that this organization was planning to kill him so he joined the Club Nature. In the series Island of Terror Several disappearances happened on an island. He was sent here to investigate. This mission was a full success! Just an Investigator's Chronicles (sequel of Island of Terror) - Season 1 Trying to get to a holyday resort in the mountains after the last successful mission, he's blocked because of work being done on the road. He founds strange hidden buildings and happenings. Someone definitely wants to get him off his business! Then he meets Mathilde. In this season, we learn that the previous mission was totally planned by L'Organisation : the island should have been owned by the boss of this organization after the mission was completed and the previous owner was taken to jail - the investigator didn't know that. But there was a flaw in this plan : the Elder of this island helped the investigator and then he could save the island instead of giving it to the boss. So the investigator accidentally made this mission a real success, instead of just solving the main mystery as expected by the evil boss. This season is mainly about trying to find out why there are hidden facilities in the forest and why the village exploded. Just an Investigator's Chronicles - Season 2 He meets a general from the French Army and a commando formed by the Club Nature with the help of the army. He's sent to an island where some important people of L'Organisation were spotted. With Mathilde and the LPNE, they follow these members though a swamp and end up by discovering a bunker. We also discover his house, in the countryside, nicely decorated with a room used to work on his research pertaining to his investigations. Then he intervenes with the LPNE and the French law enforcement operatives to try to catch the boss of L'Organisation in an hotel. Unfortunately he ends up, with Mathilde, in an explosion after a car chase. Just an Investigator's Chronicles - Season 3 We found out that they were just severely wounded thanks to the fact they were able to escape the car just after the small explosion of the projectile, hidden by the smoke, before the explosion of the fuel. He's sent on an new mission one year later to infiltrate a submarine which belongs to L'Organisation. The sub is having severe technical problems and a partial power outage. While people is evacuating, he manages to unlock the doors using the circuit breakers panel. He arrives in Egypt where L'Organisation tries to kill him because they assumed him dead in the explosion of the car. He prevents them from stealing Egyptian artifacts. Just an Investigator's Chronicles - Season 4 He helped the French Army to spy the new main base of L'Organisation. When the army attacked it, he managed to stop the boss of L'Organisation who was trying to flee. We discover that he was planning to destroy Paris as a revenge on France. L'Enquêteur was then given the highest French medal. References Category:Characters Category:Characters by Hugo7